


Caught

by halfpastmonsoon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, F/F, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastmonsoon/pseuds/halfpastmonsoon
Summary: How thrilling it is to get caught - in many ways.





	Caught

'I had assumed it was you.'

'Congratulations! You followed the track I left for you! Guess I'm caaaaaaught~'

Kirigiri Kyouko turned her head, narrowing her eyes at the other girl, who was walking out of the darkness, her boots stomping on the ground. She knew that Enoshima Junko would not particularly resist arrest. It was always like she wanted to be caught. Sometimes, Kirigiri suspected that Junko was the one who was tipping her off to watch her investigate her own crimes.

It was annoying.

Kirigiri sighed and turned towards Junko with her arms crossed, lightly tapping her foot. Junko paused, with a distance of about half a meter between them. She put her hands up on her hips, sticking them out confidently with a wide grin on her face.

'C'mon, doll, aren't you happy to see me?' she teased, pointing a red-nailed finger at her.

'Not particularly,' Kirigiri retorted, flipping her hair. 'I'll be happy to see you arrested, though,' she added, shooting daggers out of her eyes. It didn't seem to affect Junko at all, though.

'Yeah, yeah, sure, we can do that, but do you really need to rush into that?' she rolled her yes, waving her hand dismissively. Kirigiri raised an eyebrow.

'I have nothing else I wish to do with you tonight,' she asserted, sticking out her jaw. Junko looked at her with amuseement.

'Seriously? Your body language's telling me otherwise, hon~ You don't want to let me go,' she stuck her tongue out and licked her lips before grining again. Kirigiri shuddered.

'What are you getting at?' she inquired dejectedly, leaning against the wall.

'I'm saying,' Junko took a step forward, 'that you shouldn't lock me up without a little foreplay.'

'Excuse me?' Kirigiri scoffed, but she felt an annoyingly noticeable sensation run through her body.

'I mean that you need a good lay to get that stick out of your ass, you sad horny loser,' Junko mocked her, taking another step forward. 'I think you could really use it, and I don't really mind helping you. Being caught always turns me on, honestly. As you know,' she winked, 'it's been a while since I did you.'

'You're really trying to tell me we should have sex right now,' Kirigiri sighed, 'when I'm about to arrest you and we're in public.'

'It's not really public, bub. Nobody's gonna see us if that's what you're worried about. Plus,' she reached her hand forward to cup Kirigiri's cheek, 'you like the thrill, don't you? Don't pretend to be so lawful when you've always tried to bend the rules. You can't hide that from me. What are you gonnna do, arrest yourself for public indecency?'

'No,' Kirigiri muttered, 'I wouldn't do that, but I also refuse to humour you. However,' she added, slightly spreading her legs and leaning against a nearby wall, 'I will allow you to try to arouse me this once. Afterwards, though, I will not hesitate to arrest you.'

'Sure, sure,' Junko dismissed, kneeling in front of her, lifting her skirt to reveal jet black panties. She brought her finger up and rubbed it against Kirigiri's crotch. The only response was her thigh muscles flexing slightly. Junko smirked. Of course the detective was going to hide any signs of horniness. How predictable. How despairfully boring.

She slowly slid Kirigiri's panties down to her knees. A thrilling sensation ran down her spine upon seeing her adversary exposed, vulnerable, and submitting that vulnerability to her, Junko's, whims. She looked straight at Kirigiri's crotch, enjoying the view and the feeling that it gave her. Getting Kirigiri to do this was extremelly satisfying.

She began stroking Kirigiri's thigh, still looking at her vagina – the clean, smooth opening revealing the pink flaps and sensitive folds, the skin above it covered in short, straight pubic hair, a shade darker than the hair on her head. Junko started by kissing the pube, her lips pressing against the smooth, delicate skin, the tip of her tongue running over the hair. She noted that while Kirigiri still refused to make any noises, her thighs were dancing against her hands.

Junko steadied herself and moved her lips onto Kirigiri's thighs, leaving a trail of saliva on her underbelly. Her tongue danced around her thighs and the sides of her vagina, deliberately avoiding the opening. Suddenly, she felt Kirigiri's hand on the back of her head, gently pulling her face into her crotch.

'Do it properly,' she said firmly. Junko noted that she was breathing heavily.

'Wow, impatient,' she chuckled before suddenly pressing her tongue against Kirigiri's vaginal opening, causing her to gasp. Her moist lips pressed against the pink inside as she suckled on one of the folds, moaning against it in an exaggerated fashion. The warmth and wetness of her mouth began driving Kirigiri insane, as her back pressed against the wall. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead as she swallowed her spit, still refusing to moan.

Junko's tongue kept exploring her sensitive bits as her fingers started to squeeze Kirigiri's ass, stroking and scratching at it. She had more plans for that ass, but they had to wait. Her tongue teased at deeper and deeper parts of her vagina as her legs noticeably shook, which Junko noted with extreme satisfaction. Now Kirigiri's entire crotch was wet with Junko's saliva and her own juices as Junko realised she's about to come into her mouth. How despairingly hot!

Kirigiri reached an orgasm, with the only outside sign of it being a soft sigh. Junko continued licking at her crotch before wiping her mouth.

'We're not done yet,' she informed. Kirigiri nodded slightly.

'Indeed, we are not. I'm not satisfied yet,' she informed, looking down at the kneeling girl.

'And I'm not done yet, either. How perfect!' she responded, getting up from her knees. 'How long has it been since I last fucked you? We should really make this reunion count, you know,' she continued, slipping out of her panties. 'Now turn around.'

'I wouldn't say I missed that,' Kirigiri smiled bitterly, turning her back towards Junko, who was now lifting up her own miniskirt, revealing an average-sized semi-erect penis.

'You don't need to say it,' Junko informed, 'I see the boners in your eyes. Speaking of,' she added, grabbing Kirigiri's ass and trying to position herself properly, 'it's time to enter this baby,' she licked her lips. 'Last time I did you, you didn't have the surgery done,' she remarked, teasing Kirigiri's asshole with her tip, 'I'd rather keep mine. It's fun this way.'

'Just do it already,' Kirigiri muttered, loosening her muscles. 'I'm not interested in idle chat.'

'Fine then,' Junko grinned and shoved her penis inside, 'miss impatient.'

Kirigiri gasped softly but she remained steady on her feet. It hurt a bit initially, but soon she began to feel overwhelming pleasure as the member rubbed inside her, slowly at first, then getting faster. Junko's spine arched back as she started salivating, grunting and moaning rhythmically as her hips thrust forward.

Kirigiri's hands pushed against the wall, as did her forehead. She knew that she won't be presentable after it's over, but she could not care less at the moment. The moonlight illuminated the scene, bringing out both girls' exposed fleshy curves and forming halos around their heads as their bodies collided in the desperate dance. Kirigiri pushed back, and Junko pushed forward, one hoping to finish as soon as possible, the other hoping to prolong the act, artificially extend the period of freedom.

Kirigiri's legs began shaking again as cold breeze tickled her wet crotch. Junko was steady and dominering, sliding in and out of her, trying to squeeze a moan out of her tightly shut lips. The delicious despair of the goal gave her energy. She knew she won't be able to finish until she breaks Kirigiri's facade.

Every thrust inside was a challenge directed at Kirigiri, teasing her, telling her to finally moan. Junko leaned against her, her big chest resting on Kirigiri's back. Moan. Moan. Moan!

'Hngg!..' Kirigiri finally broke, moaning loudly against the wall, almost screaming, as her muscles flexed intensely under Junko, who now came at the same time as her, salivating and moaning like a porn star.

Kirigiri fell to her knees and Junko stood over her, casually pulling up her panties. She waved at the other girl with a cheerful smile.

'I'm going, bye!' she informed, running off into the night.

Kirigiri got up from her knees, supporting herself against the wall, panting heavily, fixing her hair and clothes before limping off in the other direction.

'It's not going to work next time,' she informed Junko, even though she knew she wouldn't be heard.


End file.
